Look Into My Eyes
by Tensaiga
Summary: I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, all right.... JUST CHECK IT OUT... I bet you that a lot of people will cry. R & R HAVE I EVER LIED TO YOU GUYS?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Look Into My Eyes…

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away. I wanted to know you. I wanted to make your everything, all right... (JUST CHECK IT OUT... I bet you that a lot of people will cry). R & R

* * *

The rain poured as the wind blew her hair in the wind. The dark sky hid her a little, even thought she stood in an open field. "I'll always remember,…" she whispered hoping maybe that he'd come to her. 

Her skirt blew in the wind, but stuck to her at the same time because of the rain. The moon was covered by clouds, and the only light there was, was of the moonlight, which barely managed to pass through those thick clouds.

Tears went down her face, but they mixed in with the rain. She was cold, but it didn't matter. She was already cold before the rain, before the wind, before the night. She was already cold in the sunlight.

Nothing could warm her as the tragic thing she called life flashed through her eyes. Him. How he hugged her. How he held her. How he carried her. How he played around with her. How he did all those things, but they were just lies. "What I saw in your eyes was… not for me… was it?"

She stood taking the wind in her face. Nothing mattered now. Everything she worked for was gone. No one left for her. Did her friends care? "No they're better off without me…"

As she looked at the field before her, she just wished that it would make her disappear. It was the perfect ending. It was a perfect way to die. It was a perfect way to disappear.

She continued to look up at the dark gray sky and held a pink flower to her heart. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to make her heart warm when she got it from him. It was such a perfect day, but… too bad it didn't last forever.

She remembered meeting him. The problems. The happiness and how they promised to stay at each other's sides. "Where did you go? Why aren't… you at my side?" she cried into the wind.

Before she knew it someone came and touched her shoulder. Looking back she gasped. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Look at me."

She refused to look at him. She didn't want to see him. She just wanted to wash away and disappear. "Look into my eyes!" he demanded.

Yet it didn't matter. What was the use to look? She already knew how it would end. "Love never has a happy ending. That's all fairytales." She whispered but he heard her.

"What are you hiding? Why are you talking like this!" he yelled at her through the wind.

"Let me cry. Let me wash away. Let me disappear." She whispered.

He tried to make her turn towards him but she walked away. When he tried to touch her she slapped his hand away. When he tried to speak she put a finger to his lips. "Just let me enjoy my pain."

It hurt him to see her this way. Why was she like this now? What did he do? "What happened? You we're never the cold one."

"Everyone has to grow up eventually. All these memories will wash away in the rain and the one's you once held close will forget you. All you will have left is just yourself and even then, there will be something missing. Something that you want, but can't find, no matter how hard you try. I… grew up."

The man behind her just stared at her. "I always think of you." He whispered.

"Don't lie to yourself…" she laughed at him.

"Why don't you believe me? Look into my eyes… look into my eyes if you don't believe me." He told her.

She fell to her knees still holding onto the little pink flower. It was still dark. "I'm... tired of holding all these feelings deep inside." She cried, finally breaking down completely.

His eyes softened at her broken figure and walked over to pick her up. When she was up on her feet he grabbed her and turned her to that she would face him. He held her shoulders tightly so that she wouldn't run away. "Why do you have to hide your feelings away where no will ever find them?" he asked her.

He knew that she was broken, the moment he saw her cry. "I... just have to."

"Just look at me… look into my eyes and tell me what you see…" he asked her.

There wasn't much left she could do. The rain still poured, and the wind still blew. The sky was still gray and the moon was still hidden behind the clouds. Slowly turning her face she turned to look into his eyes.

His eyes held the love that she had never seen before. The pain that she felt and the happiness that she once felt. It was a window to his soul. "I… I love you… Inuyasha" she whispered.

"I love you too…Kagome" he replied as he placed her head on his shoulder to let her cry.

**Hey everyone. Wow I want to first of all thank you for reading this. I thought this was kind of sad. Something I portray a lot in my mind, but never reall got around to writing it. I know it's kinda short, or err kinda long? Hahah. Well review okay? I want to know what you think of it! oo **

**Don't hide your feelings  
Don't hide them deep inside  
Look into my eyes  
And tell me what you see**


	2. Hi Everyone!

Hey guys,

I know I haven't written in a really long time but I just wanted to let you know that I will update soon. I have been working on this website that I made and I would really like it if you guys could even check it out. It's a writing website where you can post stories sorta like fanfiction, I suppose. Then again there's a lot of website like fanfiction. lol. Can you guys check it out? Maybe even post a story or something k?

http// www. justexpressing. com

Tensaiga


End file.
